


Just a One Night Stand

by reeby10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Melinda May's mom judges her life choices, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May never meant to join SHIELD. One might even go so far as to say she meant not to join SHIELD, if only because she didn’t want her mother to complain even more about her life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in like... May and it sat around for months waiting to be edited and posted. But I finally got around to it so yay :)
> 
> This is basically my pre-Agents of SHIELD headcanon for why Melinda is a SHIELD agent when her mom seems to not like it so much.

Melinda May never meant to join SHIELD. One might even go so far as to say she meant not to join SHIELD, if only because she didn’t want her mother to complain even more about her life choices. SHIELD and SWORD weren’t on terribly good terms after all.

But somehow, Melinda ended up joining SHIELD after all. It was a strategic move, really. And it all started with a girl.

“Sorry, love, I’ve got to go,” Victoria murmured, slipping out of bed to quickly pull on the clothes she’d messily discarded the night before.

Melinda rolled over, eyes sharp even in the wee hours of the morning after a night spent more awake than asleep. It had been worth every minute, but two or three hours surely wasn’t enough sleep for anyone to be leaving bed after. And Victoria didn’t seem to be doing the awkward one night stand walk of shame either, so there had to be something else. “Where are you going?”

“Work,” Victoria said, waving a hand vaguely as she stooped down to look under the bed. “Do you know where my shoes are?”

“Livingroom, I think,” Melinda replied. She watched Victoria for a moment as she finished dressing, sans shoes and only looking a little crumpled. “Why does SHIELD need you so early in the morning?”

Victoria froze halfway to the door. She turned slowly, eyes flinty, but Melinda didn’t flinch, just raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

Melinda shrugged, though the move was mostly lost under the sheets still tucked around her. “You pick up on things like that when your mother is the vice director of SWORD,” she said calmly. “And I saw your badge last night.”

“Your mother is SWORD,” Victoria repeated faintly. She seemed a little shocked, but the tension was leaking out of her shoulders a little, so Melinda counted it as a good thing.

“I had an interesting childhood,” Melinda said, deadpan. She managed to hold the look for a moment before cracking a smile.

Victoria snorted. “I bet you did,” she replied. “You probably shouldn’t have told me that, though.”

“I figure a level 3 SHIELD agent is safe enough to divulge that to, at least so I don’t get shot,” Melinda said slyly. “Even if she is just a one night stand.”

“I like to think I would have been a bit more neat than shooting,” Victoria said, grin a little more relaxed now. She paused, eyes narrowing and beginning to look a little offended, which Melinda found amusing. “ _Just_ a one night stand?” she asked, hands on her hips. “I will have you know I am the _best_ one night stand. Ask anyone.”

Melinda hummed, noncommittal, but smiled a little. “Aren’t you supposed to be going to work?”

“I think it can wait a little while,” Victoria said, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she approached the bed. “I have something a bit more interesting to do right now.”

“You tell all the girls that?” Melinda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Victoria crawled onto the bed, leaning down to give the other woman a messy kiss. “Just the pretty ones with more knowledge of covert agencies than they should have.”

Six months later, Melinda was a level 1 agent of SHIELD, much to her mother’s chagrin. She also had the most badass girlfriend in the entire agency, so she wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
